


The Ones Who Tried to Keep on Living

by igrockspock



Category: Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrockspock/pseuds/igrockspock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were the guilty ones, the ones who tried to keep on living.  </p><p>Please see the author's notes for a content advisory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ones Who Tried to Keep on Living

**Author's Note:**

> Contains non-graphic references to non-consensual sex.

Gia hangs out with Dick because he doesn't know. People say she's into him. _As if_. She likes money, but she requires class. The truth is, she doesn't even _like_ Dick. Does anyone? But he makes her believe that life can be uncomplicated, that luck exists, and that people somehow sail on unscathed. When she hears him say how awful it was that Susan drowned, that no one knows what happened to her, she can almost believe it.

At first, none of them really mind Cobb. Obviously, it's not ideal, but they have trust funds and none of them are slackers -- well, except for Dick, but he doesn't count. Anyway, there's money to burn. They would have blown it on shoes or yachts or drugs. Might as well spend it on keeping out of jail. And really, all Cobb wants is to be one of the cool kids. In circles like theirs, there are always a few hangers-on. It doesn't really matter. Sometimes, if Gia pretends hard enough, she can almost believe that Cobb is actually their friend. And Gia's very good at pretending -- she's dating a gay guy, after all.

Cobb changes slowly. At first, it's a joke -- "hey, has anyone noticed Cobb is getting creepier, like, by the day?" The first time he touches her is no big deal. She used to let lots of guys feel her up at oh-niner parties. It wasn't like she really liked them, but they had things she wanted, so she dealt. This is the same. But now it's like Cobb _wants_ her to mind. He wants to push her until she can't pretend anymore, and then make her say his name. 

Carrie says they should just tell and walk away free. She talks about Susan a lot, how they were best friends, how they should have made it big together. Gia loses track of who hands her the drinks and the pills. Maybe it was her. But Carrie's a big girl; she ought to be able to hold herself together now, when it matters most. They have cars and houses and careers now, exactly the future they'd sacrificed to protect. "I don't want to sleep with him. I love Logan," Carrie had said. "Do your time like the rest of us," Gia had answered. No one had wanted to hear it when she complained.

But now Carrie's dead. A bright future snuffed out too soon, exactly the thing they all said they were trying to prevent. Now they're snuffing out Logan's future, just to save themselves. That's not the same as covering up an accident. During the day, she knows how to pretend. She knows how not to miss Carrie and how not to feel guilty for what she'd done. Late at night, the streetlights shine through her curtainless windows and it feels llike the whole universe can see her for what she is.

When Veronica Mars walks into the reunion, Gia says, "I'm going to say hello." And then she's babbling about her therapist and her father and how Veronica should really come to the after party and maybe even stop by just to hang. 

Cobb's fingers circle tight around her wrist, and he says, "what the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Gia shakes her head, but she knows the truth: when she saw Veronica Mars, she saw hope.


End file.
